


Bare Truths - A       Chapter      From        Lilith’s               Scepter

by Adayka, Meldelen



Category: Tomb Raider - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Tomb Raider, Tomb Raider The Angel of Darkness, fan fiction, lartis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayka/pseuds/Adayka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldelen/pseuds/Meldelen
Summary: A Fan Comic (sketch) of a part of my favorite FanFic>>„Tomb Raider Lilith’s Scepter“<<by MeldelenPart I





	Bare Truths - A       Chapter      From        Lilith’s               Scepter

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my crippled handwritting and also the writing errors xD.. this was my firs try to draw a comic and it was in a small sketchbook, I had almost not enough space for the text xD.. also I made some little changes on the text because the original was very large and detailed and as I said, I had no space 🤣..  
> So it‘s just a Comic Sketch and not really real 😹
> 
> Here the link to her FanFiction  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508746/chapters/12723374
> 
> Btw Part 2 is nsfw 🙈
> 
> @Meldelen:I have no idea how to tag people here🙄, so I added you to „co author“ , you are the actual author but I see no option to switch that 🙈


End file.
